Yami's Insanity
by KitsunexNoxShi
Summary: Just a short thing I did after watching too much season 0
1. Yami's Insanity

The young boy couldn't believe his eyes, right there before him was his beloved friend, Atem, stained and covered in blood. This blood was not his own, nearby on the ground laid everyone he knew, Anzu, Honda, Jounochi, even his beloved grandfather and Bakura, all of them lifeless and motionless. The tri-colored boy looked at Atem in horror and shock, he never imagined his Atem could do such a thing, why did he do this?!

"Atem, what have you done?!" Yugi shouted, trying to keep his voice from shaking.

A sinister smile made it's way onto his yami's face, this was not his yami, his yami was kind and caring! He still loved his friends!

"Simple my dear aibou, I took care of the others." Atem purred all too wickedly as he approached his hikari.

"Took care of them?! But why Atem?!" His violet eyes were starting to swell with tears.

"Because they were taking you away from me!" Atem shouted and gave Yugi a cold glare, his eye glowing on his forehead.

Yugi cringed from the harshness in his yami's words, and slowly backed away. The taller would have none of it however; he would not let his beloved hikari run away! He lost him once and will not allow that to happen another time! He pinned his hikari against the wall, roughly.

"Atem stop!" Yugi screamed as his back hit the wall, he was truly terrified.

"You are not leaving me Yugi! I lost you once I refuse to let that happen again! You are mine and only mine!" Atem hissed into Yugi's ear, the bitterness made Yugi shiver.

Yugi began to sob, he tried to stop but he couldn't, he was so afraid. What happened to his Atem?

"Shh, it's ok aibou, I would never hurt you." His voice turned soft as he hugged his hikari, "I can't stand the thought of losing you my hikari."

Yugi just kept sobbing, he thought he knew his yami, he thought Atem would never hurt anyone, he thought his yami was a good person.

"You bastard!" Yugi screamed.

This shocked the taller male and he looked at his hikari.

"What?"

"You bastard! How could you do this Atem?!" Yugi looked at his yami with a hated look.

"Because I love you my hikari." He reached to stroke the younger's face and Yugi smacked the hand away.

"This isn't how you go about doing that Atem! How dare you say those words to me after doing that!" He pointed past Atem at the scene.

"But Aibou-"

"No! You are not my friend Atem, you are nothing but a psycho, I can't believe you did this!" Yugi managed to set himself free and ran out of the house.

Atem stood there, staring at the wall and soon another wicked smile appeared on his face.

**_"You will see it my way soon, my little aibou."_**


	2. Your Death

**_CHARACTER DEATH!_**

"Why? Why did this happen?" Yugi asked himself.

He was walking in the streets, it was day time and the younger just ran out of the house after witnessing the horrible scene his yami created.

"What happened to him? I thought he was so loving, he wouldn't hurt anyone." Or so he thought.

**_"I am loving aibou, just not to those who steal what is mine!" _**Atem spoke through the mind link.

_"No! Stop this Atem!" _Yugi screamed in response to his yami.

**_"Not until you understand! Take a look around you aibou!"_**

Yugi did as instructed, everything around him was dark, the sun turned black and the sky was a crimson red, everyone around him was on the ground, deceased.

_"Atem stop! You're scaring me!"_

**_"Do you see this aibou?! This is the world I want us to live in! Just you and me, don't you think it's amazing?" _**Atem purred as he walked out of a nearby alleyway.

_"No, I don't Atem! I can't stand it, please just stop this!"_

The taller looked at the other in disapproval and approached him, Yugi looked at him with a terrified expression.

_"Atem, please you have to stop this!" _Yugi begged, his voice shaking in fear.

**_"Oh my aibou is scared is he?"_** Atem purred in delight as he pinned the shorter to the wall nearby, **_"Well then, I guess we really don't see eye to eye then. Such a shame, I was hoping we could do so many things together, but if you are not with me then I guess you have to be _****against ****_me."_**

Yugi then felt it, a pain in his chest, this wasn't like when he was hurt emotionally. This one was much different, he looked down, seeing a knife in his chest. His yami has finally done it, he finally hurt his hikari, after promising to protect him, in the end, he needed protection from his other half all along.

**_"I really did love you aibou, but you left me no choice." _**Atem whispered in his ear, having a tear stream down his cheek, and a tear stream down Yugi's as well.

_"Atem… I-I loved you too..." _Yugi's last words before his consciousness left him for the last time.

Atem placed his lips on Yugi's for the last few moments before he was completely gone, then laid his aibou on the hard concrete before leaving the body, hearing shrieks of terror from the real world before he turned the corner.

**_"Goodbye aibou."_**


End file.
